Go Fly A Kite
by Kakoii-Ninja
Summary: MattxMello T for language Fluffy! Matt's bored and Mello isn't much better off...


_Disclaimer: I don't own DN. Shame too. _

_A/N: Watched Mary Poppins one day and was in fact bored. This is what you get. Enjoy and R&R please. I love hearing it. _

* * *

Go Fly A Kite

Matt was bored, plain and simple. Sure there were things to do, and yet there was nothing. He had done all Mello wanted him to do for the next three days. He was even bored with his games if one could believe that. This was a whole new level of boredom that Matt had never come across before.

Oddly enough Mello was no different. Mello, who rarely ever slacked off and just sat around, was doing just that. He had done all he could do, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Mello hated his boredom; after all, he's a man of action, and doing nothing didn't sit well with him. Strangely he had no motivation, which had never happened before.

Both males sat on their dingy couch. Matt had been channel surfing for the past two hours while Mello was eating his umpteenth chocolate bar of the day. It was quite a sight to behold considering this particular household. Mello got up to get another chocolate bar; he needed something, anything to do. The poor boy was on the brink of suicide just for something to do. Matt on the other hand was simply zoning out when something caught his eye. He set the remote down and sat up straight. Mello was slightly startled by his friend's sudden movements and turned around with a fresh chocolate bar in hand.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mello snickered, making his way back to the couch. "Mary Poppins?"

"You can't judge me Mel. A, there's nothing else going on right now. Come on! We even spot cleaned this shit hole and it's only three o'clock! B, you recognized it immediately too, so don't mock me."

Mello glared at Matt then rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. "Fine, whatever. I guess you're right," he opened his chocolate and began to devour it.

Matt and Mello watched the whole movie with very little conversation, much to their surprise. As the final credits scrolled up the screen, both men stretched and yawned eerily at the same time.

_Well, now what? That could only last so long, I knew that. _Matt scratched his left shoulder. Thinking of what to do next.

"Ya know what Matt?" Matt looked up at Mello and cocked an eyebrow. "That was nice. We watched that at Wammy's, remember?"

"Of course I do. I've always liked that movie. Still do." Mello laughed at the gamer. A true, no malice detected, laugh; that's not often heard from the blonde.

"Good God Matt, I wouldn't go that far."

"No, you probably wouldn't, but I can tell you do. I can read you like a kindergarten book." Matt grinned.

"Hats mal Matt," Matt just laughed harder. "Was auch immer, schlampe. Du bist ein verzögern." Mello was miffed to say the least.

"Don't cuss in German Mello. We're in America, sprechen sie Englisch bitte. Oh, don't call me a bitch, and you know damn well I'm not retarded."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"I know, you have such a great head start on doing something right now," Matt lit up a cigarette for lack of better things to do.

"You know what? Just shut up."

Boredom loomed once again as silence returned to the two. Due to recent events and slight entertainment, Matt wasn't quite ready for the moment to die and he knew Mello felt the same. But what? What in God's name could they do? It was about five and the summer sun was far from setting. Mello was getting fidgety and Matt's condition wasn't much better. His mind was racing, searching for something entertaining to do.

"Search ended, one result found," the redhead muttered to himself. Once a computer nerd, always a computer nerd.

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Mello questioned while eating a chunk of chocolate he had just bitten off.

"Go fly a kite." Matt said flatly.

"What?"

"Let's go fly a kite," all seriousness in his voice yet a smile managed its way to his face.

Matt's suggestion was so unexpected Mello didn't know how to react or what to say. He just looked at Matt completely bewildered. The longer Mello stared at Matt, the bigger the gamer's smile became. Contrary to the blonde, Matt found his proposal amusing, logical, and a fun way to do something. Mello looked at the chocolate in his hand and pondered the pros and cons of Matt's suggestion. Sure, the gamer was well known for suggesting outlandish and random things just to get a reaction, but his tone of voice was as serious as could be. There really was nothing to do, so what was wrong with flying a kite?

"Okay, let's go. Granted I've never flown a kite before," the blonde finally spoke after much deliberation.

"What? Really? We can go? Sweet!" saying Matt was excited was a severe understatement.

"Happy are you?" Mello laughed and poked Matt in the arm. "We'll need to get one and find a nice windy area too. Leave that to me, I've got a pretty good place in mind."

"Okay, I know a kite shop strangely located in town. As for flying, I've got ya covered, growing up on the coast amounted for something after all." Matt got up and put his on fuzzy vest and got the keys to the car.

"Well, let's go. We'll get a kite then go to the spot," saying their plan was just habit for Mello. He liked to have a rough idea of what was going on if he could help it. He rose from the couch and got his own leather jacket and headed out the door to begin their _Mary Poppins_ adventure.

Mello let Matt drive to the kite shop. Reason being, Mello didn't take orders well, that included street directions. Besides, Matt's car was one of his prized possessions, and even though Mello chooses to use it most, he figured to let Matt have some happiness for a bit. Naturally the gamer was right, after a few turns and street lights; they arrived at the oddly placed kite shop in uptown L.A. Matt parked, got out and headed into the shop and Mello followed. Upon entering the two males were attacked by a rouge kite. Matt, with his game induced reflexes caught the kite before damage was done and examined it. It was the typical rhombus kite shape, and had a color scale of red and yellow. On the kite's tail that dangled from the bottom, was a little black plus, most probably the designer's logo. Matt chuckled and showed the kite to Mello. Mello isn't normally one to be slow, but it took him a while to understand what Matt found so funny.

"You're a dork," he chuckled, shuffling though his pockets for a chocolate bar only to be disappointed.

"Woah, sorry about that boys. It got away from me," a short and stout man walked from one of the rows of merchandise. "What can I do for ya today?"

"We're looking for-" Mello was cut off by Matt abruptly.

"We'll take this one," he smiled holding up the kite that attacked them earlier. "That's a pretty good marketing device too; just throw kites at your customers." The Shop owner laughed and directed Matt to the register to make his purchases.

"Matt!" Mello gave him that "look". The look of _If you don't get any chocolate, consider yourself a dead man. _

"I know, I know. I'll see if they have any. Just relax and don't break anything." Mello glared at Matt then absently looked at some of the rather cool looking kites.

The man rang up the kite, string, come five or so chocolate bars and a pack of cigarettes. A well supplied store to say the least. The shop owner was giving Matt the basic rundown of the kite and some tips but he more or less ignored it. Mello was eyeing a model airplane thinking back to Near and wondering about his toy fetish. Completely lost in thought, he jumped when he felt pressure on his right shoulder. Wouldn't have bothered him had it been his left shoulder. Due to his burns, that region suffered some nerve damage. He looked over and ended up face to face with Matt, making him jump again.

"Twice Mel? I'm not that scary am I?" Matt gave that "hurt puppy" look to Mello who just brushed it off.

"You'll get over it. Are you done?"

"Yup! Let's go," and they walked out of the shop.

"Have a nice day! Wind's just right now too," the shop owner waved them off.

Outside Mello demanded he drove, but who was Matt to say "no"? He didn't know where he was going anyway. Mello got in the car and put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car. Instead he held out his hand and cleared his throat. The redhead just rolled his eyes and placed a chocolate bar in the blonde's outreached hand before getting in himself. With chocolate bar in hand, he started the car and drove off to the highway.

Safe to assume Mello's destination was further than Matt's, and the poor boy was getting sleepy. The warm sun and passing scenery would put anyone to sleep. Mello glanced over at Matt who was resting his head against the window half asleep yet still aware of his surroundings. For some bizarre reason, Mello noted how the sun made Matt's red hair glow a very nice crimson red and showed off his slight tan. Matt shifted to get in a more comfortable position which jarred Mello from his thoughts. _What the hell was that?_

Mello looked over at the gamer again, this time he had actually fallen asleep. Quite a shame too considering they have arrived to their destination and Mello felt slightly guilty for having to wake the sleeping boy. But, this was Matt's idea and the blonde would be damned if he let Matt sleep through it.

"Matt," the blonde gave him a little shove. Matt did nothing, Mello groaned. "Come on lazy ass, get up. You're the one who wanted to fly a bloody kite." Mello gave Matt a firm shake and the boy came back from the realm of dreams.

"What?" the gamer sat up and looked out the windows. "Where are we?"

"A park dipshit."

"Thank you captain obvious. You're such a big help."

"Come on. We'll have to walk a quarter mile trail to get to the spot I have in mind." Mello got out of the car and leaned against the door to wait for Matt.

"A quarter mile? Isn't here good enough?" Matt had to struggle with the kite to get out of the car along with the rest of their supplies.

"No, it isn't," Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar, granted it wasn't his brand, it'll have to do for the time being.

"Of course…" Matt sighed and followed Mello to the trail head. "Quarter mile huh? Dude this trail has a gay title." he laughed while reading the sign.

"Yes, well we're not going to the "Sunshine Spot" Our destination is a deviation from the main path," Mello started up the paved trail.

"So… in your down time, which you hate having, you go to parks and wander around?" Matt was just teasing Mello and didn't expect an answer let alone a civil one.

"No, I just like it here. Kinda reminds me of the forest behind Wammy's. I'm here for nostalgia more than anything else."

"Oh," Matt couldn't think of anything to say even though he really wanted to.

They walked in silence until the paved path made a sharp turn to the left. Matt continued on the path until Mello called to him. He turned around to see the blonde had gone right and off the trial, he had to jog a little to catch up, but followed him without a word. After about ten minutes of small hills and turns, Mello stopped by an oak tree that had clearly been there for a while.

"Well, here we are," Mello spread his arms wide for a second emphasizing they had arrived and let them drop and sighed.

Matt stared at Mello for a bit then looked at his surroundings. The tree sat on the top of a hill and overlooked a fairly decent sized field with a small lake. Quite amazing considering it is L.A. Then Matt thought back to Mello's previous actions. In the split second he had his arms up, the setting sun hit Mello perfectly. He glowed like it was Heaven's light, or the sun tried to outshine him which was just impossible.

"Dude, we gonna fly this thing or not? Keep it up and you'll fall down the hill," breaking Matt's concentration the redhead turned to Mello and smiled.

"Sorry, kinda spaced out for a second. Just a minute and I'll get it all set up and ready to go." Mello shrugged and sat under the tree.

In no time Matt had the kite set up and aloft with ease. Mello watched the redhead in awe. What was strange was he didn't know why Matt was so captivating. He sees the man every day since the explosion, and for the majority of his childhood because they roomed together at Wammy's. So, why was he feeling these things now? Could it be he felt more for the gamer than just friendship? He couldn't deny the thought hadn't occurred before, but he just passed it off to adolescent curiosity. It just seemed to gnaw at Mello's mind; and if there's one thing he hated, it was not being able to grasp a concept. This one being: what is Matt doing to him and how?

The gamer was content flying the kite. It's amazing how something so simple could be so fun. Matt heard Mello give a low and irritated growl and looked over to find him in a rather pensive position. He stared at the blonde who, luckily wasn't paying attention. Matt always had an eye for details, one of the reasons he was third; and yet he never noticed so many things. Never noticed how gold Mello's hair truly was, how his red rosary swung back and forth ever so slightly when he leaned forward and the cross spun around, how his tight black leather complimented his fair skin, or how alluring his scar made him. Matt felt a slight pull of the kite due to a gust of wind, which pulled him out of his thoughts. _What the? Just where in the hell did that come from? How could I be thinking of that, and now of all times? Sure I'd date him if he were a chick, but yeah. I mean, I like girls… right?_

"Hrm, hey Mel, you wanna try?" Matt broke Mello's concentration and offered an innocent smile making the blonde blush ever so slightly.

"I suppose I could give it a shot," he stood up and walker over to Matt. "Watching you, it seems easy enough," the gamer looked confused for a moment then gave Mello the kite.

_He was watching me? Wait, what am I thinking? He was probably just observing how to do it._

_What did I say? Crap! No, no, be calm. I was merely observing. Yes that's it… right? _Mello shook his head and examined the kite.

The redhead gave him a detailed yet basic rundown of the kite. It was quite amusing to watch Mello struggle on his first few tries. Soon enough though, Mello began to get angry and Matt had to intervene. If he hadn't, the kite would be thrown up in the tree and shot at.

"Wait, wait! Hold on. You have to wait for the right wind gust," nature was being kind today it seemed, because after Matt finished his statement, a perfect gust of wind blew by the men. "See? Something like that."

The blonde liked the light breeze sure enough, but he was too frustrated to care. He just threw the kite on the ground and huffed back to the tree. Matt rolled his eyes and sighed. This boy was impossible, most wouldn't peg him as a quitter. Mello never cared that Matt was better than him at games and such, Matt never posed a threat to Mello's standings anyway. So, when he didn't get it and Near wasn't involved he quit. Shaking his head, another decent gust of wind blew by and Matt got the kite in the air again. He smiled and played around with it for a bit to get it stable.

"Mello, wanna give it a shot now? I've got it up for ya," the gamer motioned Mello to stand by him.

"No, I'm good," he crossed his arms and leaned against the tree.

"Oh come on Mel. Just because Near isn't here you don't have to try?" Matt had always been the one to make Mello do something, and if he had to whine, so be it.

"What does Near have to do with this?"

"Nothing, I was merely giving an example of how you go about things."

"That's not true."

"Oh bullshit it isn't. Now get your scrawny ass over here and fly this thing." Matt wasn't mad persé, he was slightly irritated though. He had wanted the both of them to have fun and Mello wasn't participating. Of course, Matt didn't know Mello was happy with just watching him.

"Fine, fine! I'll fly your stupid kite!" Mello barked.

Matt smiled as the Final Fantasy VII battle victory theme played in his mind. He gave the kite to Mello and told him a couple of tips. It was really quite simple when the kite was already up. Mello had wondered earlier why flying a kite had Matt smiling so much, but now he couldn't resist smiling; and for once in his life, he didn't care about the why. Now it was Matt's turn to watch Mello, not that he hadn't been. It was more like babysitting than the adoration Mello had been focusing on. Well that was Matt's intention, but with the sun going down it was hard not to think about his features as the sky went darker.

The wind was nice and steady, blowing around the warm air; it was very comfortable, after Matt removed his vest and gloves. Mello had abandoned his leather jacket long ago, now it sat at the base of the tree next to Matt's things.

"I've never understood why you choose to layer so much in L.A." the blonde stated as Matt rolled up his sleeves.

"I don't know really. It did rain a lot in England, habit perhaps?"

"Well you could have adapted. As I recall you wore shorts at Wammy's. Can I have a chocolate bar?"

"Yeah, talk to me about changing habits and ask for a chocolate bar," the gamer chuckled and handed Mello a chocolate bar.

"Um, can you hold this while I?"

"No problem," Matt took the kite from Mello to let him open his chocolate bar.

Mello ripped open his chocolate bar and took a bite. _For a layer crazed shut-in, he's fairly tan. I don't remember him being that tan. Was he?_

"Out of sheer curiosity, after I left you ever hang out in the sun?"

"What? No. I think I was more of a shut-in when my best friend left. Didn't even go out to smoke. Our room had that convenient window."

"Oh really? When did you start smoking?" he was chalk full of questions. They never really had a moment like this to just talk before.

Matt had to think about that for a second. He was also wondering why Mello was asking so many questions. "I dunno man. Probably a week or two after you left. Hard to tell which addiction is deadlier now, you or cigarettes. Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Would you believe you're suddenly interesting?"

"Depends, is that the only answer I'm going to get?"

"At the moment," the blonde grinned and took a bite from his chocolate bar.

"Then I'll believe it."

Matt gave Mello back the kite and they just stood together and watch the sun go down. Matt had thoughts about Mello flowing through his mind; the way he stood, how the wind blew his hair, and mostly his face. Matt loved Mello's smile more than anything. Not his smirks or grins, but his genuine smile that only Matt had the privilege of seeing. That made it all the more special to him. Actually, he just realized the blonde acted much differently when it's just the two of them. He couldn't help but smile at that.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mello saw Matt smile. He questioned why, but didn't want to ruin it by asking. Mello took a bite of his candy and smiled more. Seeing Mello smile bigger, Matt had the reflex to do it too. Not they were both a pair of smiling fools, by a giant tree, on a hill, flying a kite.

"Hey Matt, I have another question," the blonde didn't make eye contact, but just stared at the sky.

"Shoot."

"Is it possible, do you think, to love someone even though you've been with them forever but as friends?"

"You mean like a delayed reaction to one's feelings?" Matt stared at Mello and cocked his head to the side. He was blatantly confused. _Where's he going with this?_

"Kind of…" he finally made eye contact with Matt.

_Mello's eyes are so vibrant. Filled with fire of determination and yet I can see the kindness that lies within those emerald irises._ "It's possible I suppose. Like, you could have thought you liked them but ignored it or denied it, thus not giving it a second thought until it came again."

"Hrm, interesting. Well that has happened before," he sucked on the corner of his candy bar contemplating his next move.

"What? Man, I'm confused."

Mello put the kite down and lifted Matt's goggles to rest on his head. _Why does he obscure such beautiful blue eyes?_ Matt blushed a little because Mello was so close.

"You idiot, how dense are you?"

Matt was blushing and confused. His mind just couldn't process what was going on. What's Mello talking about? Why did he move my goggles? Why is he so close? All these questions wouldn't register, and thus, resulting in static.

"I think I've fallen for you, retard," not exactly poetry, but that was probably the best one was going to get from Mello.

"What?" Matt turned three shades of red and now was battling with his hair over who was more vibrant. Mello was only ever so slightly pink.

"Well I mean, the thought of me being attracted to you has come up before, but I passed it off as an adolescent phase. But I think I've always liked you more than just a friend. I don't know if this will ruin our friendship, but I feared me keeping it secret might be worse." Mello looked away kind of sad and yet relieved.

"Oh thank God," Matt whispered.

Mello looked back at Matt to ask what he said, only to be kissed by said redhead. He was shocked to say the least, and as Matt was about to pull away as fast as he initiated the kiss, something in Mello clicked. Mello swung his arms around Matt's neck and deepened the kiss while musing the gamer's hair. Matt knew the blonde was bold, but he never expected this from him and he should have considering the situation. Mello had, after all just admitted his feelings for Matt and it was safe to assume Matt felt the same.

Sadly human limitations set in and the two had to break apart for oxygen. Both males were panting and flushed.

"That… was… fantastic…" the blonde said panting.

"Shit. Had I known you were that good of a kisser, I would have done it years ago when the thought came up. I feel so deprived now," he chuckled while lighting up a cigarette and sat under the oak tree.

"What does that mean?" Mello gave a mock hurt look.

"Shut up and come here," the gamer grabbed Mello's wrist and dragged him down to join him at the base of the tree.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean you can boss me around," he plopped down next to Matt and smiled. "So, what are we now?" he asked as he rested his head against Matt's shoulder.

"Should we be something?"

"Well, we're friends who like each other in an affection way. So…"

"Oh, well I don't know. Do we have to be something? Can't we be just us?"

"Just us huh? I like the sound of that," Mello was in such a state of peace he let his eyes close and the day take him. Matt was very much the same, he rested his head on Mello's and closed his eyes too.

They both sat there in the serenity of the moment. Screw the kite, screw the on coming night, screw Kira; just screw everything. There was only the two of them. Partners, friends, and now lovers, and that suited them just fine.

The End


End file.
